Shattered Glass
by xxHopelessDreamerxx
Summary: Ness's life seems complete, she's gotten together with Jake and her parents are strangely ok with it. But then Bella starts developing strange powers, making the Volturi target the Cullens again. Between love and family what will she choose? NxJ,BxE ENJOY
1. Homework Help

'_**Kay, so this is my first fanfic; BE NICE! Special thanks to Divya, Kaushika, Tania, Ena, my mother, etc………… without further ado, I give you……(drumroll please!) **__**Jacob **__**Black **__**and the **__**Half-Blood **__**Vamp!**__** Just joking! So, all joking aside, here is **__**Shattered**__**Glass**__**…………enjoy!**_

**Chapter 1**

Ness POV

"Ness, get down here right now!" my mother shouted, trying to sound angry. As usual, my dad was with her._ Uh oh, looks like I'm in a lot of trouble _I thought to my self, hoping Dad wasn't listening, but of course he was.

"Yes, you are in trouble. Why has Jacob been in your room recently, young lady?!" he asked barely keeping his temper, "I want the truth!"

"Edward, calm down. I'm sure she wasn't doing anything she isn't supposed to. Am I right, Renesmee?" my mother said soothingly.

"Yes! Mom's right. I was doing something _you two encouraged!_" I retorted, "I was helping him with his homework! Yes, I was helping a high school senior with his homework! Is there a law preventing me from having my best friend in my room?" he could tell it was true as I replayed the scene of Jake needing help with algebra. My dad shifted uncomfortably. "Sorry, Ness," he said sheepishly, shaking his head as I stalked out of the well furnished dining room, used only by me (sometimes) and Jake.

"I told you so," my mother stated behind me.

I lived in my parent's cottage most of the time, but I occasionally stay at the big house, so I have my own room in both. My room in the big house is my dad's old room, which I re-decorated in turquoise and dark brown with modern furniture in white. _Time to redecorate! _I thought gleefully. And although the rest of my family thought shopping with Aunt Alice was against the laws of the Geneva Convention (under _cruel and unusual punishment_), I thought it was fun.

"Hey Ness," a wonderful, perfect, and enchantingly husky voice came from behind me (_did I actually write that?!?! _). My dad seems to think that Jake and I will be like siblings for the rest of our ridiculously long lives, but _I_ think (more like hope, actually) it'll turn out differently.

"Oh, uh, um…Hi Jake!" I said breathlessly, since I've recently developed a coherency problem around him. As usual he was only wearing shorts, his long black hair tied in a ponytail (he said it makes his fur longer so he doesn't get cold) and his typical sarcastic grin almost made me faint, which is not easy I might add.

"_Wow_. Ness, has anyone ever told your eyes are amazing? I mean, I could get lost in them!" Jake breathed, emotion making his voice even huskier.

_OH_ _MY GOD! I think I'm in love, and I'm sure daddy wouldn't mind just one little kiss. _No sooner had I thrown my arms around him for our first (and hopefully not last) kiss, than I heard my father clear his throat quietly. Seeing the murderous glare directly pointed at my Jake, I shooed them out of my room so I could think in peace. After shutting and locking my door, I lay down on my bed to think about my new feelings for Jake. And finally, after playing Fur Elise, Claire de Lune, Toccata and Fugue, and a piece from Phantom of the Opera against my poor and recently mauled bed frame, I had an epiphany.

_My__ Jake had imprinted on me when I was a baby, but no one knew how it would turn out. This was how we were meant to be. In love. Forever, or until one or both of us died. _

**Edward's****POV****:**

I was in shock. Jake had just said he could get lost in my little girl's eyes and-

_OH_ _MY GOD! I think I'm in love, and I'm sure daddy wouldn't mind just one little _– Before she could even finish her thought I flew upstairs into Ness's open doorway. Sure enough her arms were wrapped around Jacob in a way that was not very sisterly

"Ahem," I cleared my throat quietly, glaring murderously into the back of Jacob's head. Shooing Jacob, and unfortunately me, out of her room she shut and locked the door (not that it would prevent us from getting in, but it still held a special significance).

"That was too far, _dog_," I growled menacingly, to no affect.

"Jeesh, I can't get a break around here! Bella was just yelling at me for not putting away my dishes (at that I chuckled) even though no one uses them except me and Ness, and now you're yelling at me over something I can't even control!" Jacob hissed angrily, not bothering to control the tremors that rolled through him like waves.

"You may not be able to control who you Imprint on, or even how, but you can control what comes out of your mouth. Or am I wrong, _mutt_?" I snarled back, "and be quiet, Ness's thinking something important."

**Edward's POV**

_-__My__ Jake had imprinted on me when I was a baby, but no one knew how it would turn out. This was how we were meant to be. In love. Forever, or until one or both of us died.- _

_-Wow, I never realized how beautiful Ness actually was, not little kid cute, but truly beautiful, and not just her face, her soul too._

I never thought I would live to see the day when Jacob Black had deep and sensitive thoughts, but then again I had lived to see a lot of things I never thought I would.


	2. 2 am Apologies

**_This is just some sugar-sweet crush stuff and some overprotective vamp family in this chapter! By the way I forgot a disclaimer in the first chapter so here it is: I don't and probably never will own Twilight....._**

Chapter 2

"Uh, Jake? Are you there?" I asked nervously. I wanted to apologize to him about almost kissing him; so naturally, I called the cell phone Mom gave him for Christmas. "Jake? Jake, answer me!" I yelled into the receiver, not realizing he'd already answered the phone.

"Ness, why are you calling me at 2 o'clock in the morning?" Jake asked, his voice slurring with sleep.

The butterflies in my stomach fluttered "Uh, yeah um…I wanted to apologize for…"

"No, it's OK, honest!" Jake interrupted, "Can you come down to La Push tomorrow? Wait. Today?"

"Sure, what's going on?" I questioned curiously.

"Another trial meeting, but the pack'll be there, so there's gonna be food, and stories," it seemed Jake had finally woken up, "So, meet me at First Beach, 10 o'clock sharp, okay?" I "uh-huh"ed in response. "Great! See you then, Ness!" he almost shouted. I mumbled a goodbye and hung up. I was suddenly exhausted. Setting my alarm for 8:45, I fell back n my bed, asleep.

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!" my alarm clock screamed at me, telling me to get my butt out of bed.

"I'm up, I'm up," I groaned to myself, but of course Aunt Alice heard and decided to give me some advice.

"Okay! Here's your outfit, and your makeup, and your hair stuff, oh and how could I forget! Your shoes!" she exclaimed in her wind chime voice, as she dumped a large duffle bag on my bed (which happened to be brand new!) Looking through the bag, I felt my mouth involuntarily drop open. Alice had given me four-inch silver wedges. Where did she think I was going? Of course the black-ruffled skirt, sparkly gray halter top and black and accessories matched, but I looked like I was going to a movie premiere, not to see Jake in La Push.

After carefully applying the make-up Aunt Alice gave me, I walked slowly into the hall, saying aloud, "What do you think?"

"Nice!" Em managed to say, after wolf whistling (he he!)

"Perfect!" Rosalie murmured.

"I knew it!" Alice cried

"ALICE!" my father roared, "No daughter of mine is going to wear that get up." He turned to me, his eyes narrowed, "No, Nessie, you are NOT wearing THAT to see Jacob! Alice, you owe me an explanation!" he hissed.

"I saw something." Alice stated bluntly. Uncle Jasper actually growled at Dad, as he advanced towards Alice protectively. "Leave her alone," Jasper snarled. Just then, Mom walked into the room...

"Edward, she will be fine. She can take care of herself, remember the time she punched Jacob?" Mom quietly announced. I winced at that particular memory-

"_Ness, can I __please__ have a turn now?" Jake asked, slightly impatiently._

"_No!" I shouted, I was two years old at the time, but I looked eleven. _

"_You have been playing that Zelda game so long you've almost beat it! I would like to be able to play Rockband before Emmet breaks the console." he retaliated._

"_I SAID NO!" I screamed._

_Five seconds later Jake was hopping on one foot muttering something about headstrong two-year-olds. "OW! Whadya do that for?"_

"_Do what?"_

"_DO WHAT? You broke my freaking jaw, that's what!" he yelled._

"_Jake, language!" my mother's voice came from upstairs._

"_She BROKE MY JAW, and you're worried about me CURSING?!?!?!" I felt bad, but I was still kind of amazed that my fist even reached his jaw._

Now that I was older, Jake and I had had a few good laughs about that. But I would always feel slightly upset at the mention of it, so most people knew not to mention it.

"_I'm not a baby any more, Daddy."_ I thought quietly

"I know. I just don't want you to grow-up." he sighed.

"Aunt Rosalie, Is Mom's old car running? I don't want to take my convertible, it's too…too…ostentatious!" I said, proud of my vocabulary.

"Yeah, it's running. I know you aren't very showy, but I put in a new engine that goes up to 550 miles per hour and is extremely fuel efficient." Aunt Rose said, switching to car talk.

"I have no idea what you just said, but thanks!" I said laughing with her as one by one, I threw myself at my family for good-bye hugs.

"Bye!" I said in my normal voice. That was one of the good things about living in a house full of vampires, they could always hear you.


	3. Miniskirts and Walks on the Beach

**_I know I'm putting chapters up in rapid succession, and that Nessie's life is still fairytale perfect, but that will change soon veerrrrryyyyy soooooon! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!_**

**Chapter 3**

Jacob POV

As Ness stepped out of the rusted red truck I knew so well, my jaw dropped. My little five year-old was wearing 4-inch heels and a miniskirt! I was amazed Edward had let her out of the house.

"Huh. What did she see?" I murmured to myself.

"I have absolutely no idea, do you?" Ness asked, hearing my rhetorical question. "So what are we doing today?" she asked, her chocolate eyes melting my onyx ones.

"Well, a walk on the beach, maybe some hunting, then to the cliffs for the meeting." I said, a little over-eager sounding. Taking Ness' hand in a casual gesture, (and hearing her heart go the speed of light was a plus) we started across the beach.

About 5 minutes later she stopped me. We were right in front of our driftwood bench. "Let's sit down," she mumbled, almost inaudibly. She was trembling slightly as she sat down.

"Jakey, we need to talk," she muttered, using her childhood name for me. Of course, I just had to choose now to have a ridiculously strong urge to kiss her and tell her that whatever was wrong I'd fix it. Fortunately, I had pretty good self-control so at least _I_ wasn't the one who ruined the moment.

"Jake, do you like me? I mean _like_ like, like Mom and Dad." She started giggling uncontrollably, "I just used like three times in the same sentence, and in a row, too." She couldn't stop giggling. "Sorry, five-year-old moment. But seriously, tell me, _please._" I couldn't help it; I kissed her.

Pulling away I asked, a mischievous look on my face, "Does that answer your question, beautiful?" She just nodded her soft mouth making a perfect "o".

Suddenly she grinned, "First, I think I now know why Aunt Alice dressed me like this, and-" she thought for a moment, "Wait! You're coming to school with me, so does this mean we're _together_?" she asked as I noted a hopeful gleam in her eyes.

"Yes we are _together_; I wouldn't want you with anyone else." I growled against her fragrant hair.

Bella POV

"She's only five, you idiot! How could you do that?" He was about to answer me when I cut him off, "Don't answer that! It was a rhetorical question!" I was seething with anger, and it was all I could do to keep from ripping his head off. _How dare he? My only child?_ _My precious Renesmee?_ _I don't think so_, was all I could think.

"Bells, listen to me! I hadn't planned for this, it just happened! And no, all it was was one quick kiss, not even long enough for her to realize I kissed her until after it was over." Jake protested, backing up slowly so he could dart out the door if necessary. I sighed resignedly.

"I'm sorry, Jake. I didn't mean to overreact. Ness is having all the hormone issues you are, so all I'm going to ask is that you two always have a chaperone when you would otherwise be alone." I said calmly.

"What?! I can't do that, everyone on the reservation has their own life to live!"

"And that's exactly why I chose Billy to be your chaperone." I was taking some enjoyment from this little argument.

"No! No, no, no, no! This is not happening! What do you think I would do anyway? Oh my god! You think I would- ? Bella, you need to get your frozen head checked out 'cause there is nooooo way I would ever think that! She is only FIVE!" Jake exclaimed, his voice rising to a crescendo. Then I heard a cheerful, young voice behind me, tinted with worried curiosity, the voice of my daughter.

"Mom, what are you and Jake arguing about _me_ for?"


	4. How The Hell Did He Get In Here?

**_Sorry i didn't update in so long, state testing was last week and i had absolutely no time! Also, thnx to _****_ for reminding me to update and annoying the hell out of me because i wouldn't, and to _**topaz1901 **_for telling me and i quote, "Sara, shut up. You're the only emo kid here." which only encouraged me to write a dark and pain-filled 1 page autobiography._**

Chapter 4

Jacob's POV

"Mom, what are you and Jake arguing about me for?" the love of my life asked. She looked even more beautiful now that she had changed into plaid pajama pants and a form-fitting t-shirt. The bit of sunshine we had bounced off her hair, turning gold, copper and bronze, making sunlight bounce around the room. Her eyes sparkled more than her skin, giving her an air of love and kindness. Being that she was only half-vamp, her skit set off a subtle shimmer, the same as the pale frosted crystal vase on the dining room table. She had spoken. "Wha-huh? What did you say?" I asked, completely unaware of my surroundings.

"I said, 'maybe we should go to the beach', are you OK? Usually, you hear me when I speak," she wondered, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Oh, um, sure if it's okay with your mom and Billy," I added grudgingly, glaring at Bella. "Why does Billy have to be okay with it?" Ness questioned.

"Well, because of your _encounter_ earlier," Bella interrupted. "Your father and I both agree that you should have a chaperone when you would otherwise be alone."

"But Mom-Bella" Ness and I said simultaneously, It's not fair!" We looked at each other and burst out laughing hysterically.

"Bella, please!" I gasped.

Ness broke in. "Stop! Mom, you don't seriously think that Jake would do anything, do you?" Before Bella could say anything, she added "Anyway, he's my boyfriend. Whether or not he kisses me is not the issue!"

"What!" the lee--, oh, Edward, roared, "He's your boyfriend? No! You're not ALLOWED to have a boyfriend yet. If ever! YOU ARE ONLY FIVE!"

"Edward, calm down. Nothing is going to happen between them. I've already talked to Billy about chaperoning them, alright?" Bella soothed as a triumphal gleam showed in the bloodsu—Edward's eyes.

"How the hell did you get in here? You weren't here a moment ago!" I asked him.

"Jake, he's a vampire!" Nessie answered for her father. "He moves faster than you can imagine."

"Right. Whatever. Ness, let's go to the beach, okay?" I said as I took her hand and gently towed her out the door. After closing the door, I sighed in relief. Unfortunately, my relief was short-lived.

"Hold on, you two!" Bella yelled.

Bella started scribbling on post-its. _"I want you to know that Billy's not going to be at the beach. But, the rest of the pack will be watching. I told Edward that Billy would be there so he wouldn't completely freak out and destroy the house, alright? But that does NOT mean that you are allowed to do whatever you want! Alright. Now, you can go."_ She placed bubbles of her shield around us as she showed us the note.

"Cool! I didn't know you could do that!" Ness exclaimed, as shimmering curtains of light settled over us.

"Shhhh!" Bella and I said simultaneously. Ness looked sheepish. "Let's go" I said, feeling a strange sense of déjà vu. Waving to Bella, we got into the deceivingly dilapidated red truck that was now my Nessie's.

"I'll drive, okay?" I stated, more than asked. Ness nodded, grinning. I climbed in to the drivers seat. In half and hour, we were at First Beach.

"Should've said this earlier but, this beach idea? Real creative, Jake." Ness said jokingly as she strode over to grasp my huge hand in her tiny one. She raised an eyebrow at my shocked expression.

"Well, we're boyfriend and girlfriend now, so we should act like it" she said, matter-of factly. It was my turn to grin. "Of course," I said as I spun to face her, "most boys kiss their girlfriends." I murmured before kissing her lightly. At first, her body stiffened, not realizing what was happening. Then she remembered it was me, and her response was lightning as she kissed me back fiercely. I was the first to pull away. Ness seemed like she was going to faint. Slowly and gently, I picked her up bridal-style and carried her back to the car. Sitting her up in her seat, I found myself wondering if this was how Edward felt about Bella. Still thinking, I got into the drivers' seat. Once we reached Cullen land, my cell phone rang. "Supermassive Black Hole" by Muse started to repeat. Caller ID is a miracle—it was Edward.

"Bring her home now, Alice had a vision," he snapped, and hung up, not waiting for an answer.

Reaching the end of the Cullen's endless driveway, I got out and, once again, carried Ness out of the car.

"What did you do to her, dog?!" Blondie spat.

"I kissed her," I responded calmly, "and shut your mouth or you're gonna catch flies."

~right after Bella shielded them, also after she walked back into the house~

Bella's POV

"What did you do? They were sparkling," Edward accused.

"Me? Nothing. Why do you ask?" I said innocently.

"Well, you did something!" he repeated.

"I did nothing!" I retorted, "well, maybe I did, but it's none of your business!"

"Bella," he said, letting his eyes smolder, "for the safety of our daughter, I think you should tell me." He was being unfair and he knew it, so I used my newly found acting skills and pouted, letting him read that last thought.

"I'm sorry, but she is my daughter too. I'm sure you can understand that!" he stated, rather arrogantly

"Shut up! Do you want me to hurt you? I didn't think so," I growled, anger flashing in my eyes. I was so angry I was seeing the proverbial red.

"Stop it, Bella! STOP!" I heard Edward scream, but his lips didn't move. In my anger, I didn't realize what hearing that meant.

"Why should I stop? As far as I know, I'm not doing anything!"

"Bella, you are making it rain FIRE on me, and your eyes are changing from gold to red, to green, to blue to…brown!" he gasped, then thought, _God this is worse than being changed. Please, if there is a God, let her stop!_

"I didn't know I was hurting you. But I don't know how to stop." I was on the verge of tears, but of course vampires can't cry. Except, I did. I cried; and it was salt water, not venom. The tears that had been trapped flowed freely. With a jolt, I realized that Edward was still there. Not trusting myself to speak, I lowered my shield.

"Edward? Are you alright? If I hurt you in any way, I swear…"

"Bella? Bella, can you hear me? I think you can read thoughts. Bella, you are not going crazy!"

"I know I'm not crazy! But how is this possible?"

"Bella. Love. I don't know and I don't think developing powers is normal…or that it has ever happened before…" Edward trailed off, thinking something having to do with me being amazing, how am I his and that if Jake kisses Renesmee ever again that he will find a convenient way to hide the body. Humming my lullaby, he said "I'll be back before Nessie—uh, Renesmee, alright?"

"Don't kill Jake!" I called after his fast-retreating figure.

"Maybe I won't, maybe I will." He shouted.

Sighing, I went back to the big house to spend some time with my loveable best-friend-slash-sister-in-law.

**_what do you think? remember- reviews= love!_**


	5. AN Sorry!

REASON I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING....PLEASE READ!

so......here it is- I lost both the fifth and sixth chapters, so I am in the process of re-writing them.....almost word for word (I have an ALMOST photographic memory. The almost is very important, without it I would be able to find the phantom chapters...), but, unfortunately, it will take a while so while I am continuing this story I am also going to be writing another story, but for Gallagher Girls instead of Twilight. Thank you for dealing with me, and a happy Fourth of July to my fellow Americans......


	6. Reconciliation

**_Sorry about the delay.....i actually found chapter 5! Also, the idae i had for GG has convienently run away soooooooo..... also the next chapter will be t-shirt ideas for certain members of the Cullen family! oh and divya- i am always idle because i am not allowed to IM at college ;) !_**

**_here you go!_**

Chapter 5

Nessie POV

The light blinded me as my eyes fluttered open. The last thing I remembered was Jake pulling away. Rejection, fresh and strong washed over me as I remembered _everything_. He had rejected me, and I had gone into an emotional pain-induced coma. Then it hit me, he wasn't here. He left me and for the first time I felt like he didn't care, like I wasn't good enough.

"You are better than good enough, Renesmee," my mother said, surprising the hell out of me.

"Huh? How? But I didn't- and you can't- Wait! What?" I stumbled over my words, shocked. I hadn't said that out loud so there was only one possibility, albeit an improbably one.

"Calm down," my father warned, then continued carefully, "Ness, your mother is developing powers dangerously fast, so we need you to avoid being around her until we figure out why this is happening. Due to this precaution, we have decided," he winced, "that you are to live with…..Jacob for an indefinite amount of time," he ended his little speech grudgingly as Jake ran into the room

"YES! Awesome! Great! Brilliant!" the furry one (who was not so furry at the moment) shouted at the top of his lungs, which was pretty loud let me tell you!

"Um, Dad? Are you sure about this? I mean you hate Jake, and with a passion too!" I wondered aloud for the benefit of those in the room that couldn't read minds.

"Yes, I am sure. And yes, I hate Jacob with a passion, but Billy and the other shape-shifters will be keeping tabs on you. Plus, You'll be at the Clearwater's', which is right across the border from the cottage." My father, damn him, stated dryly. (At this, both of _them_ smiled.)

"Renesmee, it will be fine!" my mother stated angrily, losing patience.

"No, it won't!" I nearly shouted, causing everyone to flinch except for Jake (he was used to it), "No, it won't work because he rejected me! Honestly, I'll do ANYTHING else! Send me to the Denali coven, the South American coven, even the Irish coven! Just anyone but _him_!" I cried sobbing violently.

"He _what_?!" my family snarled simultaneously, advancing on the suddenly defensive werewolf.

"I-I didn't want her to get carried away! All I did was pull away from a kiss, and she froze! I was afraid something had happened to her! And shouldn't we be worrying about the Volturi?" he exclaimed, all the while moving towards the door.

"Stop," my mother stated as an unnatural calm washed over me.

"Uncle Jazz, stop that!" I growled, surprising everyone back to reality.

"Of course, I only wanted to relax the tension. I apologize, I know you dislike my use of power around you, I will not use it around you anymore," he said properly, grinning slightly.

"Thanks, it means a lot to me," he nodded sagely, "Back to the matter at hand- Jake, what happened? All I remember is being rejected –."

"I didn't reject you, and we have to start moving your stuff!" Jake retorted. "By the way, we picked up the scent of the Volturi in N-W Canada. They'll be here in two days. It seems they're meeting the Denali coven before coming here…we think."

"How did you know that?!" Aunt Alice gasped.

"Turns out Leah Clearwater is the descendant of the medicin man during my grandfathers' time. So, it seems she's a medicine woman, with all the perks. Like seeing the future and EXTRA-ordinary tracking skills. Oh, and being able to protect the whole tribe from baps with a single word. Other than that, well, you already knew we were awesome." He finished chuckling. I stared at him adoringly.

"Yeah, OK. So you didn't reject me. What happened? Why did I faint?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"Ummm…" he started, a little sheepishly. "It's sorta an imprinting thing. If the person who imprinted on you pulls away from physical contact during the change in feeling from friendly to loving, the imprinteds body shuts down to stop them from hurting themselves by hurting their soulmate," he said in a rush.

"Oh." I stated, simply feeling dumb.

"Nessie," Jake sighed. I noticed everyone else had left the room by now. "Ness. You're not dumb. I only knew it myself because I was talking to Emily last weekend while you and your family were hunting and Sam had to go away. You remember? I had to play chief for a day?" His humor lightened and thickened the the air around us. "Yeah," I muttered, suppressing the urge to throw myself at him. Then I got an idea, "C'mon!, Let's go to Port Angeles! Com on!" I whispered excitedly, while pulling him by the hand forcefully. He started to pull away, but then he seemed to see the wheels turning in my head and sighed again as I dragged him towards the car that Dad got me when I got my license. It was a Mustang convertible that I had done some work to. I rebuilt the engine to make it quieter. Now, it was the quietest car in the garage, save for the Guardian that Dad got Mom when her truck "died". (Aunt Rosalie brought it back to life for me). Jake stood there gaping at the car he had never seen.

"When d'you get this?" he asked, checking out me AND my car at the same time.

"I'll tell you once we're on the road, 'kay?" I said, in between laughs.

**_reviews=better chapters cuz author is happy!_**


End file.
